The Real Me
by svgirl
Summary: An SVSY story about...Jade and Evan! COMPLETED!
1. A Real Relationship

"Come on, we have to celebrate!" Jade Wu said softly running her   
fingers through Evan's hair.  
"You're always looking for some excuse to party," Evan said smiling.   
"No, just now," she said gesturing towards a program on CNN that her   
and Evan were watching that Friday night. "I mean, a documentary on the   
struggle for peace in the Middle East is not my idea of a great Saturday   
night."  
Evan raised his eyebrows, "I've been through a lot this week so I kind   
of wanted to spend a nice quiet evening together. And second, we can't   
celebrate because it wouldn't be very nice for Tia, and second, I want   
to see this."  
Jade pouted as Evan turned back to the television. This was the weekend   
and she wanted to go out and have some fun. Jade immediately felt   
guilty. Evan had gone through a lot. First, he didn't get accepted into   
Berkeley but Tia had. Tia had finally decided she didn't want to go and Evan   
was able to go in her spot.  
Jade surveyed the dark room and smiled. Just because they were here   
didn't mean they couldn't have fun. Jade snuggled closer and started   
nuzzling Evan's neck. Instead of responding, Evan gently pushed her away and   
continued to watch the show.  
Jade sat there stunned and tears formed in her eyes. No guy had ever   
ignored her advances, especially one she was supposed to be going out   
with. Jade thoughts wandered back to the beginning of senior year. Before   
Evan. Before Jeremy. Back when she used to go out with lots of guys.   
Jade smiled remembering how much fun she had and the freedom of not being   
tied down. You begin to wonder if having a boyfriend was worth it.  
  
"And then he he walked me to the door, he gave me this lame half-hug   
thing and a quick peck on the cheek!" Jade moaned.  
Jessica looked at Jade amused. "I think it's cute."  
Jade stared across the cafeteria table at Jessica. "Cute? We're   
seventeen not seventy."  
"Jade! Calm down. Not every moment with Evan should be romantic. When   
me and Jeremy hang out it's not all lips and fingers. Last Saturday we   
spent the whole evening trying to assemble an art easel for Jeremy's   
sisters!"  
Jade raised her eyebrows, "Really?"  
"Yes!" Jessica said laughing. "When you're with someone you care about   
sometimes just being with them is enough."  
"Isn't that dull?" Jade said horrified.  
Jessica shrugged. "Sometimes. But it's worth it. You have a guy who   
really cares about you and who knows you and what you like. Would you   
rather make out with a guy, or spend the evening with Evan?"  
Jade thought about it. "With Evan," she answered slowly even though she   
wasn't sure if it was totally true.  
"Good. Welcome to a real relationship." Jessica giggled when she saw   
Jade's face. "Scary, isn't it? That's how it was for me too. We can't all   
be like Elizabeth. I mean, one time I saw Conner and Elizabeth spending   
a wild Saturday washing his car!"  
Jade laughed. Even though Jessica said it was hard, she and Jeremy were   
still together and happy. Jade liked Evan. She really did. But maybe it   
was time to add a new spark to their relationship. Or else Jade felt   
she would start up her old ways again.


	2. Me or the Guys?

Jade slowly trudged to her car that afternoon. Ever since Melissa had   
quit the squad, Coach Laufeld had been making them work twice as hard.   
As Jade neared her car she saw Evan standing there. Jade brightened and   
hurried over.  
"Hey, Evan. Why are you here so late?"  
Evan wrapped his arms around her and her heart skipped. "I had a   
ecology club meeting."  
"So did'ya save the world yet?" she teased.  
Evan pretended to think about it. "Naah. But there's always next week. So you   
up to going out to eat?"  
"Practice was killer. All I want to do is go soak in a hot bath."  
Evan looked disappointed. "Maybe some other time."  
Jade wrapped her arms around his neck. "Definitely some other time,"   
she said smiling. "Maybe you could come over this weekend and we could   
watch some silly movie and spend some quality time together," she said   
raising her eyebrows.   
"Jade Wu, are you trying to seduce me?" Evan asked huskily.  
"Why don't you find out?" she whispered and leaned in for a kiss. Jade   
was really getting into it when Evan pulled back. "Friday would be   
good. Because Saturday I'm hanging out with Dave and Andy."  
"Playing the third wheel?" Jade asked laughing.  
"Actually Conner was supposed to come but he bailed on us."  
"He's smart. Maybe you could bail too. Come up with some reason why you   
couldn't come," she said tracing his mouth with her finger."  
Evan smiled, "I don't have any reasons to bail."  
"I could give you some."  
"It's tempting, but I haven't hung with the guys in a while."  
Jade rolled her eyes "Not since yesterday. Evan, all you do is hang out   
with 'the guys'. Sometimes I think you spend more time with Conner and   
Andy then you do with me. Your girlfriend," she said emphasizing her   
point.  
"I do not. We do stuff together a lot. Sometimes."  
"My point exactly. You should spend more time with me."  
"We will. Soon. Friday night." Evan said giving Jade a quick hug and   
jogging off to his car. Jade stood there with her hands hips.  
  
Jade Wu  
What the hell is going on with Evan? That lame-o date? Breaking away   
from kissing? Spending all his time with the guys? It seems like the Evan   
Plummer Technique of Dating is to push me away. But I have had enough.   
Evan had better decide if he wants me as a friend or a girlfriend.   
Because if he doesn't make a choice soon...he'll be short a girlfriend and   
a friend.  
  
"Here comes our big college man," Elizabeth teased that Friday   
afternoon as Evan sat down at the lunch table. Tia, Maria, Ken, Jeff, Andy, and   
Conner all smiled up at him.  
"Stop it!" Ken teased. "He's gonna get a big head."  
"Not possible!" Andy shot back. "If it got any bigger, his head would   
have to apply to Berkeley."  
"At least he knows where he's going," Tia said smiling.  
"Which is why we need to celebrate," Jeff said. "We haven't had a party   
in a while."  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "What do you call last week at the   
Riot?"  
"It was only me and you, it wasn't a party, party."   
"Anyway," Evan jumped in. "I don't want to make a big deal about it.   
Plus, Maria's already chosen her college and we haven't had anything for   
her."  
"We combine the two," Jeff suggested. "And have an even bigger party!"  
"What is with you and parties," Elizabeth said laughing.  
"I have a lot of pent-up energy," Jeff said raising his eyebrows  
"Ooooh!" Andy and Tia said.  
"I mean it though!" Evan protested.  
Conner rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up. You want a party as much as the   
rest of us."  
"Maybe," Evan said thoughtfully. "You don't mind Tia-"  
"I don't care!" Tia said laughing. "No hard feelings. I told you   
Berkeley wasn't me. Now come on and party!"  
"All right," Evan said agreeing. "This party machine hasn't been let   
loose for a while."  
"Great!" Tia said. "How about Friday night, the Riot."  
"Great," Evan said. "As long as get one dance with each of the pretty   
ladies," he said wagging his eyebrows at Tia, Liz and Maria.  
"Don't push your luck," said Tia smiling.  
Evan smiled. His life was finally on track. He had a great girlfriend,   
a great college picked out and the best friends ever. He hoped it would   
never change.


	3. Are We Having Fun Yet?

Jade shoved her history book into her backpack Friday afternoon. She   
hated how teachers assigned homework over the weekend. Weekends were   
supposed to be fun! Jade smiled as she thought about her date with Evan that   
night. She was going to take him out to eat and then dancing. But not   
at the Riot. She had heard Elizabeth and Jeffery mention something about   
a get together at the Riot to celebrate college acceptances. She   
figured they meant Maria but she wasn't sure. She just didn't want to do the   
whole crowd scene. She needed some quality time with Evan. Alone.   
"Yo, Wu!" Jade turned around and saw Matt Wells, Aaron Dallas, Seth   
Miller and a few other guys from the football team. They walked slowly   
over to her.  
"Hey," she said smiling. "What's up? Is there some great party this   
weekend or something?"  
Matt laughed. "Nah. Just a bunch of us hanging out at the Riot tonight.   
You wanna come?"  
Jade laughed. "Sorry, but this girl has a date."  
"No," Seth said laughing. "Josh told us you were like Miss Unattached   
Girl. And that if we ever wanted to spend a fun no-strings-attached   
night with anyone it was you."  
"Man, that's right!" Aaron said. "You're dating Plummer, right?"  
Jade nodded. "For about two months."  
"Bummer," Matt said. "But if he stands you up or you suddenly need   
Friday evening plans, you know where to find us."  
Jade laughed. "Okay. But don't wait up for me."  
"Whatever!" Matt called. "It's your loss."  
Jade chuckled to herself as the guys walked off. At least she still had   
it. Jade began to feel a little disappointed that she couldn't go. It   
did sound like fun and Matt and his friends knew how to have a good time   
instead of some of her new friends like Maria. And Evan. She tried to   
shrug it off but the thought kept coming back. Evan's idea of a good   
time was protesting at the meat packaging plant or watching some lame-o   
documentary on endangered species. Okay so Evan wasn't a party person like   
herself. But that didn't mean they couldn't be together. Opposite's did   
attract. Jade thought of Jessica and Jeremy. Jess was like her and liked   
to have a good time while Jeremy was more laid back. Jade thought that   
if they could work out their differences than her and Evan could as   
well.  
  
"God that man is so evil," Evan heard Elizabeth say to Conner. Evan   
walked over the where his two friends were sitting in the library.  
"I know," Conner replied. "That man has some serious issues."  
"Unlike someone else we all know," Elizabeth said sarcastically.  
"At least I don't have a permanent stick up my butt," Conner shot back.  
"Hey guys," Evan said sitting down. "I hate to interrupt this   
scintillating conversation but I wanted to talk to you two."  
Instantly Elizabeth shot into concern mode. "What's up, Evan?"  
"First tell me who the heck you were talking about."  
"Quigley," Conner said in a disgusted tone. "He assigned us a two page   
essay about an inanimate object but turning it into an animate object."  
"Bummer," Evan said, trying not to crack up. "So you decided that   
complaining about it is more productive than doing it."  
"Exactly," Conner said grinning. "It's way more productive than doing   
it."  
"So what's up," Elizabeth repeated.   
"Have you guys noticed anything...weird about Jade?"  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.  
"She's been acting kind of funny. She's never happy on our dates and   
she's always wanting to you know, fool around."  
"My God! She is insane. Always wanting make out? Yup, you have a major   
problem," Conner said sarcastically."  
"Shut up, Conner. What I mean is she's always distracted and   
preoccupied."  
"Have you tried talking to her?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Yeah, but she always complains I'm not paying attention to her, I'm   
hanging out too much with my friends, and that our dates are boring."  
"What have you been doing?" Conner asked interested.  
"We go to the movies and on picnics, we protest and we watched a CNN   
documentary last weekend."  
Evan looked at him annoyed as Conner cracked up. "What?"  
"Nothing is wrong, Evan," Elizabeth said putting her hand on his   
shoulder. "But those are things that you like to do. The last two anyway."  
"You guys used to go out," Evan said. Conner and Liz glanced at each   
other. Evan knew they didn't like to talk about their relationship but   
they had started to be friends and no longer wanted to scratch each   
other's eyes out. "Did one of you ever feel bored when you were together and   
did you guys get upset when one of you wanted to do something you liked   
to do when the other one didn't?"  
"Sometimes Liz drug me to see these dopey chick flicks that made me   
fall asleep."  
Liz playfully punched him on the arm. "Just like you drug me to those   
lame kung fu movies or the ones where everything blows up at the end."  
"But did you get mad at each other?"  
"No, we liked to spend time together, it didn't matter what we were   
doing. We were never bored together. Heck, we even had a good time   
watching the news together."  
"Yeah we did," Conner said suggestively. "Every time we were together   
it always ended the same way."  
"We weren't that bad," Liz said laughing.  
"Yes you were," Evan said frowning. "So you guys put up with that kind   
of stuff?"  
"Sure, if you really love someone, those kinds of things don't seem   
like a big deal," Conner stated.  
"Oh." Evan was surprised that Conner was talking so freely about love   
and relationships. Plus, he knew that Elizabeth and Conner were right. He   
enjoyed spending time with Jade but it seemed like she didn't like   
doing the things he did or what they did together. He would have to talk to   
her next time they went out because if she didn't enjoy being with him   
then their relationship was pointless.  
"Plus relationships aren't just kisses and fingers," Elizabeth said   
interrupting his thoughts. "It's about a connection and after a while   
spending time and talking with each other is almost as much fun as making   
out."  
"Almost," Conner said smiling seductively at Liz.  
"Did you like me for my body or my mind?" Elizabeth said joking.  
Conner looked her up and down "Mmmm-hmmm, I think I'm in looooove!"  
"Oh, stop," she said swatting at him. "Evan, Jade really cares about   
you. She's just not used to the steady relationship thingy. She'll come   
around. He did," she said gesturing to Conner.  
"Yeah, you're right," Evan said forcing a smile. "Everything is okay.   
I'm just being paranoid. Thanks."  
"Anytime," Elizabeth said smiling. "See you tonight."  
"Yeah, bye. I'll let you get back to not working on your essay." Evan   
walked away even more confused. Maybe some down time at the Riot would   
clear his mind. Maybe.


	4. Evan's Mistake

"You look nice, Jade," Jade's mother told her Friday night.  
"Thanks, Evan is coming over in a few minutes."  
"Well, good, I'm leaving then," Mrs. Wu said with a smile. "Oh,   
you got some mail today." She reached into her purse and handed Jade an   
envelope.  
Jade tore into it and excitedly read through the letter. "I'm in!" she   
shrieked.  
"What?" Mrs. Wu asked excitedly.  
"Remember how I applied to that art and design school in Los Angeles?   
The really expensive one?"  
"The one you applied to hoping you could just get in?"  
"Yes, well I was accepted into the Fashion school and I won a   
scholarship!"  
"Oh, sweetie! That's wonderful. Now you can go to school where you   
really wanted to go."  
"Right," Jade said smiling. Suddenly she remembered that Evan was going   
to Berkeley. Berkeley was no where near Los Angeles. She tried to push   
the thought out of her head. Why did her future depend on what Evan was   
doing? But Jade's excitement lessened. A month ago she would have done   
anything to go to this school. But things had changed.  
"And it will be so nice to have you so close by," her mother continued.  
Jade froze up. If she went to school by Evan she would be about five   
hours away, but if she went to Los Angeles she would be close to her   
mother. Jade suddenly pictured her mother all alone in Sweet Valley, coming   
home to an empty house every day and never seeing her daughter except   
at Christmas and Thanksgiving. Jade suddenly didn't want to think about   
this anymore.  
"I have to think about it mom, and anyway you should get going."  
Jade's mother glanced at the clock, "You're right! Usually Evan getting   
here is my cue to leave."  
Jade smiled, "So he's not ten minutes early for the first time in his   
life. Maybe he'll actually be on time for once."  
Mrs. Wu laughed, "Have a nice evening, sweetie. I'm taking the bus so   
you can have the car if anything comes up."  
"Thanks mom," Jade said hugging her mother good-bye. She walked into   
the living room and flipped on the television. Evan should be there in   
about ten minutes. Jade became restless and went back to the kitchen and   
started making gigantic ice cream sundaes for her and Evan to eat   
during the movie. She became so engrossed in adding all the toppings that   
when she finished it was quarter-after seven. Jade became worried. Evan   
was fifteen minutes late. Evan was never late for everything. _Maybe he   
got stuck in traffic_, she thought but remembered that when he came to   
her house, all he did was cut through side streets. _Maybe he's in the   
hospital or lying in a ditch somewhere!_ But the practical side of Jade   
knew this wasn't true. By seven-thirty Jade realized that Evan had stood   
her up. _That Bastard_, Jade thought angrily to herself. She had never   
been so embarrassed or humiliated in all of her life. She had never been   
stood up and she never wanted to be stood up again. She hoped Evan  
didn't expect her to sit at home and cry all night, because he had   
another thing coming. She went to her bedroom and changed into a black dress.   
Her party and dancing dress. Then she quickly left the apartment and   
locked the door behind her.  
  
Jade weaved though the dancing throng of people at the Riot when she   
crashed into, Matt Wells. Just who she was looking for. "Hey, Jade," he   
said grinning. "So you decided to show up!"  
"Yeah, something...something came up." She smiled brightly, "But I'm   
here now."  
Matt grinned even wider and Jade started to dance wildly to the beat of   
the music. And he danced trying to keep up to her. Jade felt all the   
tension leave her body and she danced, never wanting to stop.  
  
"Hey, the guest of honor has arrived!" Andy shouted as Evan walked over   
to their table.   
"Let the party begin," Evan replied smiling. He sat down and looked   
over his friends. Jessica and Jeremy were having a heated discussion with   
Ken and Maria. Elizabeth and Conner were flirting like mad while still   
trying to carry on a conversation with Jeff. Alanna sat slumped next to   
Conner not looking very happy. Evan thought it was ironic how Liz and   
Conner acted like this now instead of when they were actually dating.   
Jeff seemed to know that there was nothing between the ex-couple but   
Alanna didn't feel the same.  
"Hey Party Boy," Tia said as she came up behind him with Trent. They   
sat down and Andy grabbed for his drink. He raised it and said over the   
music, "Congratulations to Maria and Evan for being the only two who   
knows the the hell they are doing with their lives!"  
Evan laughed and everyone raised their cups, "To Maria and Evan," they   
all shouted just as the song ended.   
"Hey, Jade!" Jessica shouted.  
Evan turned around and saw Jade standing there, looking furious.   
"Evan?"  
And Even suddenly remembered their date. Evan cleared this throat and   
opened his mouth to speak but Jade had already fled.


	5. The Real Me

"What wrong with Jade?" Tia asked confused.  
"Yeah, Evan," Jessica said looking at him. "She was really upset."  
Evan wanted to take after Jade but all his friends were looking at him   
confused.  
"I kind of had a date with her tonight."   
"You mean here, at your party?" Maria asked.  
"No," Evan said sheepishly. "A different one. I was supposed to go to   
her house to watch movies, but I forgot. I also forgot to invite her   
here, as well."  
Conner let out a low whistle, "Man, you are busted."  
"Conner!" Elizabeth said swatting at him.  
"You mean, she's not too mad?" Evan asked hopefully.  
"You are busted," Elizabeth said quietly. "Conner just shouldn't have   
said it."  
Evan let out a breath. "What am I going to do?"  
"You have to talk to her," Jessica said simply. "Explain that it was an   
accident and maybe she'll forgive you."  
"You mean she might not?" Evan asked worriedly.  
"Maybe. I've broken up with guys for stupider reasons," Jessica said.  
"I gotta go," he said getting up from the table and running out of the   
Riot.  
He couldn't believe how absentminded he had been. How could he have   
forgotten? And Jade had been acting strange all week, acting like he had   
messed up.  
Well, now he had.  
  
"Come on, Jade, I want to talk to you," Evan shouted as he pounded on   
her door. Jade felt tears form in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he   
had the nerve to show up after standing her up to hang out with his   
friends. _Again_.  
As Evan pounded, Jade wondered when the neighbors would start to   
complain. And she didn't want to get her mom in trouble with the landlord.   
Jade threw the door opened to a very surprised Evan.  
"Hey," he said smiling at her.  
Jade didn't smile back. "How could you?" she said softly. "How _could_   
you stand me up?"  
"I forgot about our date," Evan said pathetically. "They were throwing   
me this party..."  
"Why didn't you just invite me?" she demanded. "Did you forget about   
that too?"  
"Yes," Evan said weakly feeling like the biggest loser alive. "I'm   
really sorry. I know there's nothing I can do to make you feel better-"  
"You embarrassed me in front of my friends!" she shouted.  
"But I want to make it up for you. I'll do anything. I really care   
about you Jade."  
Jade's face softened. But then she said to him coldly, "This has been   
going on for a while. Remember the argument earlier this week? You would   
rather spend time with them than with me."  
"That's not true. I was an idiot. But I like spending time with you.   
But I also like spending time with my friends."  
Jade looked at him carefully. "Evan, when you were into Elizabeth  
after Conner had left for rehab, Jessica said when Elizabeth called you,   
you went to spend time with her at the drop of a hat. And you weren't   
even her boyfriend."  
"But she needed me then," Evan explained.  
"Well, I need you too."  
"What's wrong Jade? I thought we were having fun. But you've been   
acting all weird."  
After a pause Jade said softly, "Tell me you love me."  
"_What_?" Evan asked surprised.  
"Just tell me that you love me!" Jade demanded.  
"Jade, um...you can't just spring this on me. It's a complicated   
question and we've only been dating for a few months..."  
"You know it's not that difficult of a question," Jade said tears   
running down her cheeks. "Jessica and Jeremy, and Liz and Conner knew they   
were in love after dating for a few months."  
"That's them and this is us," Evan protested. "I care about you Jade, I   
care about you a lot. But I don't think I'm ready make that kind of   
commitment yet."  
"Then what's the point?" Jade cried. "If you don't love me, why should   
we keep dating?"  
"Love takes time to grow. Some people take longer for the love to grow.   
But you have to be patient, Jade. We both have to try."  
"You haven't been trying though! But this isn't about tonight, Evan."  
"Then what is it about?" Evan asked confused.  
"This is about Elizabeth Wakefield," Jade hissed.  
"What!?" Evan asked shocked. "What the heck does Liz have to do with   
this?"  
"You were in love with her, and when he dumped you because she was   
confused about Conner, you were so hurt that you won't let any girl get   
close to you."  
"That's not-" Evan started to say when he realized that Jade was right.   
He had had a huge crush on Liz Wakefield and he was so thrilled when   
they had 'gotten' together. And when she dumped him, it had hurt a lot.   
"I don't have feelings for her anymore, Jade. Please believe me," Evan   
pleaded.  
"Let me get this straight," Jade said sneering. "You don't love me, you   
stood me up, and don't tell me about your party but you want me to   
forgive you?"  
"Uh, yeah?" Evan said weakly.  
"You know before I started to go out with you, I went out with lots of   
different guys, sometimes more than one at a time. There were no rules,   
and no complications. Sometimes," Jade admitted, "It was better." Jade   
sat down in a chair. "Evan. I still care about you, but I can't forgive   
you, not yet."  
"So we still have a chance?" Evan asked hopefully.  
Jade sighed, "Maybe later. But you hurt me Evan. I think I want to go   
back to the way I used to be. The real me."  
"That's not the way you really are," Evan argued.  
"You don't even know who I am," she cried. "You don't care about me,   
you don't ask how my day is or anything." She clamed down and whispered,   
"I thought I was happy but I want to see if I would be happier..."  
"Being a raving slut?" Evan shouted. "That's not who you are Jade! You   
belong with me!"  
"I _belong_ to you?" Jade said shouting. "I think not. I want to be   
alone. Just leave. Give me some time."  
Evan looked at her intently then left the apartment. As soon as the   
door closed, Jade burst into tears.


	6. Moving On

"Hey Jade! Wait up!" Jade turned around to see Jessica running towards  
her down the hall.  
"Hey, Jessica!" Jade said brightly as she smoothed down the hem of her  
jean skirt. "What's up?"  
"I just wanted to see that you were okay, you seemed pretty upset,"  
Jessica said concerned.  
"No, it's okay Jessica. That was two days ago. I'm fine," she said  
smiling cheerfully.  
"Are you sure? That was pretty low what Evan did to you."  
"It was pretty bad, but I'm over it Jessica. Did Evan send you here or  
something?"  
Jessica looked at her hurt. "Jade you're my friend, I wanted to see if  
you were okay. If you need anything...I just want to help. I know  
you're not okay. I know how it feels to be hurt by someone, okay? You know  
what helped? My friends. Having a gossip or movie marathon with Liz or  
Tia. It gets better, I promise."  
Jade looked at her friend and she almost relented. She almost burst into  
tears telling her how horrible it had been and how she wanted Evan to  
come back. But Jade knew if she broke down, then that would be the end.  
She had to be strong and move on.  
"I'm going to be fine Jess. I finally realized that if I stay out of a  
serious relationship then I won't get hurt."  
"Are you sure?" Jessica asked quietly.  
"Yes," Jade said harshly. "I would be fine if everyone just stopped  
trying to psychoanalyze me."  
Jessica stepped back, obviously hurt. "Okay, if that's how you feel,  
then I'll leave you alone. But if you need anything, just call."  
Jade watched as Jessica walked away. Jade just wanted to call out to  
her and cry and tell her everything that was horrible in her life.  
She needed to be strong.  
She needed to show her friends that she was all right.  
But most of all she needed to show Evan that she was over him.  
Suddenly she saw Evan coming down the hall right towards her. She  
quickly turned to Mike Wurner who was at his locker. She started to flirt  
with him and when Evan walked by her, she noticed that he looked kind of  
sad. But she knew she couldn't go back. Evan had hurt her once, and he  
could always do it again.  
  
Evan stood at Conner door. Mrs. Sandbourne opened the door and smiled  
at Evan. "Hey, Evan. Conner's in the den. Do you want something to  
drink?"  
"No, I'm okay. Thanks." He walked to the den where he saw Conner  
stretched out on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants.  
"Spongebob?" Evan asked laughing.  
"Liz used to watch it when she lived here and I got hooked."  
"Whatever!" Evan said sitting on the chair. "You're still watching a  
show about a talking sponge."  
Conner flipped the TV off. "So what's up? Why are you here?"  
"I went to talk to Jade this weekend and our fight started out with me  
standing her up, but she twisted it into me still having feelings for  
Liz and that fact that I didn't love her."  
"That's girls for you," Conner said simply. "They love to mess with  
your mind. She made you feel like a jerk, huh?"  
"The biggest. But I want her back. But I don't think that's going to be  
happening."  
"Why?"  
"Well, she told me she wanted to go back to playing the field," Evan  
said sullenly.  
"Good for her!" Conner said grinning. Evan glared at him. "I mean, not  
good. Very bad. It's just I think it's easier to date around  
sometimes."  
"Why? You don't have a connection with the person you're dating, and  
you have to to that first date stuff all the time. Sounds like a pain."  
"You know what?" Conner said sitting up. "We need to go to the Shack  
and pick up some hot girls and just have fun for a night."  
"What about Alanna?"  
"Forget her, it's my duty to help you get over Jade. So what do you  
think?"  
Evan sat up. "Get your keys and lets go."


	7. Mistakes

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Evan moaned as he and  
Conner sat at the Shack. "I want Jade, not some random hottie."  
Conner stared at him like he was speaking Martian. "The only way to get  
over a girl is to go out and find a gorgeous chick to have a one day  
fling with. It makes you see that having a relationship is stupid and  
that if there are so many girls, why not date them all?"  
Evan stared at Conner amused. "Promise me one thing man, never write a  
dating guide. If you told real people your theories, this world would  
fall apart. And is this what you really did to get over Liz? Your  
rebound girl isn't as hot as Liz is and you spent more than one day with  
her."  
Conner glared at Evan. "We don't talk about Alanna."  
Evan sighed. Conner did realize that his friends didn't like her much,  
but he still didn't like it when they made fun of her.  
"Hey Evan," Monica drawled as she sat down next to Evan. Stephanie sat  
by Conner. They had just gone to the bathroom. They made Evan nervous.  
They were hot though. He just couldn't get a connection with them.  
"There was, like, this girl in the bathroom," Stephanie giggled, putting  
her arm around Conner. "She wasn't, like, wearing any makeup!"  
"Yeah," Monica snickered. "Doesn't she know that no normal girl over the  
age of twelve wouldn't dare be caught in public without some on!"  
Evan couldn't stand shallow conversations like this. And he hated  
giggling. He shot Conner a death glare.  
"Hey, Steph, wanna dance," Conner said smiling at her. She nodded and  
they got up leaving Monica and Evan alone. Evan vowed that the next time  
he and Conner were alone, he would force him to eat dirt, or smash his  
guitar.  
"Uh, so, Monica," Evan stammered. "What do you like to do for fun?"  
"Dance, shop, and party!" Monica said giggling.  
"Uh, that's nice." Suddenly Evan's eyes were drawn to the door where  
Jade was entering with Justin Meyer. And she was holding his hand.  
Suddenly Evan felt angry and grabbed Monica's hand. "Hey, let's dance,"  
he said.  
"I thought you'd never ask," she said getting up. She led him to the  
dance floor and started gyrating around him to the music. Evan noticed  
that Jade was trying hard not to crack up.  
Evan grabbed Monica and pulled her close.  
_Watch out, Jade! Two can play that game!_  
  
I can't believe what a jerk Evan Plummer is. He was out with some girl  
only two days after we broke up. I know I'm with Justin, but I am the  
abused party, not him. He should be begging me to come back to him.  
I miss him and think I made a mistake.  
I want him back.  
But what do I do?  
  
Jade walked into Andy's house. His mother had let her in, even though  
she didn't know her. She had decided to talk to Andy because he knew  
Evan pretty well and would probably give her the best advice of all his  
friends.  
"Hey, Jade," Andy said surprised as he looked up from his Gameboy.  
"What brings you here?"  
"Evan," she stated simply.  
"Yeah, I heard what happened. I'm sorry. You guys seemed happy  
together."  
"We weren't. I think Evan spends too much time with his friends. He  
doesn't care about me."  
"He does," Andy said grinning. "But if you're so mad at him, why are  
you here?"  
I want him back," Jade said simply.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Talk to him. Tell him he should pay more attention to me and that I'm  
ready to make up.  
"Andy burst out laughing. "You're serious, right?" Jade glared at him  
and he straightened up. "Jade, it isn't me place to tell him. You need to  
tell him."  
"But he's already move on!" Jade protested. "He and Conner were out  
with these two sluts."  
"Maybe it was Conner's idea. He did the same thing when I broke up with  
Six."  
"He was dancing with her!"  
"So, he was just dancing. That's not a marriage proposal!"  
Jade flopped next to him. "Am I not pretty enough?"  
"You're...nice looking," Andy supplied. "And Evan really likes you.  
"I thought I did too."  
"He still cares about you, Jade. Maybe you both need to cool down for a  
few days and then talk."  
Jade smiled at him. "Maybe you should become a advice columnist and  
help people with their love lives."  
"Yeah, right," he laughed. "I don't have much luck in that  
department."  
"I thought things with Dave were going good," Jade asked surprised.  
"he doesn't want to date until his dad is comfortable with the whole  
gay thing which isn't going to happen. Plus he's always real nervous and  
stuff."  
"It takes time," Jade said. "It's a new thing for both of you."  
"Yeah," Andy sighed. "Sometimes I wish I was like everyone else, you  
know."  
"You can't help who you are." Jade smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Thanks Andy. You listen and you calmed me down." She leaned over and  
gave him a hug and then stared in his eyes. Suddenly she wanted to hurt  
Evan like he had hurt her tonight. And Andy was frustrated with Dave.  
They leaned in and kissed each other awkwardly. Andy wasn't as good of a  
kisser as Evan but it felt nice. Andy's hands moved down to her waist  
and slipped under her shirt. As they traveled up farther Jade heard a  
gasp from behind her. Andy quickly pulled away and Jade whirled around and  
saw Dave and Evan staring at them in horror.


	8. Placing Blame

"Andy?" Evan asked hoarsely. "Is this a bad time or something?"  
"Andy?" Dave asked hurt. "What were you doing? Were you making out with  
a, _girl_?"  
Andy looked at them sheepishly. "It was an accident. It just happened."  
"Car crashes are accidents. Tripping in the hall is an accident.  
Kissing my ex-girlfriend is not an accident," Evan said angrily.  
"How could you?" Dave said punching his hand in his palm. "I thought  
you were different. But you're just like every guy out there: a loser  
and straight."  
"I am not straight," Andy argued. "I told you it was a mistake. Jade came  
over to talk and I started talking to her about some stuff and it just  
got pretty heavy."  
"Andy you're one of my best friends," Evan said quietly. "I can't  
believe that you would do something like this. Maybe if it was Conner or  
something…but you. I mean Jade, I get."  
"What?" Jade said shouting. "This is your fault!"  
"My fault?" Evan sneered. "I made you kiss my friend?"  
"I saw you with that…that…Pamela Anderson wannabe," Jade spit out.  
"So, all you did was see me with her? Conner took me out to help me get  
over you, and that's all. Nothing happened."  
"You wanted to get over me?" Jade said is disbelief.  
"Yeah, I know you're no big on going back so I knew I didn't even have  
a chance."  
"Ugh!" Jade said standing up, disgusted. "Whatever! I never want to see  
you again, Evan Plummer!"  
She stormed out of the room. "Jade!" Evan called out and ran after her.  
Dave stood there looking at Andy. "I know how when I first met you, you  
told me I was confused and stuff. And I know you've never been in a  
guy-guy relationship before, so maybe you're nervous. I can understand  
that. But why did you have to go and do something like this? With a girl?  
I know we weren't really together yet, Andy. But I thought you were the  
one person I could trust and count on."  
Dave turned and walked out leaving Andy there. Alone.


	9. Amends

"Jade wait up!" Evan called after her as she ran down the street. Even  
though Jade was fast, Evan was faster and quickly caught up.  
"What is it Evan? Fine, you're mad at me, right?"  
"Well, it kind of hurt seeing you and Andy kiss, but I'm not mad." Jade  
looked at him is disbelief. "Okay, it didn't hurt much. What hurt me  
more was you saying you wanted to take a break."  
"I had to Evan," Jade sighed. "You know that."  
"I know, but we could have worked things out. We didn't have to have a  
huge fight."  
"I was mad...and I was hurt," Jade said softly. She sat down on the  
grass in the park by Andy's house.  
"I know, Jade. I was a jerk. But I apologized," he said sitting next to  
her.  
"Yeah, but I'm not used to be burned. Back when I dated around, I knew  
from the start it wasn't serious. But-"  
"But?" Evan asked.  
"I was lonely. The guy never cared about me except for what he could  
get. But I didn't want to get hurt. Not like my mother."  
"But you're not your mother. You're different. Our relationship is  
different from your parents."  
"I know. I made a mistake in ending it, but it's too late now."  
"Who said?" Evan said smiling.  
"You mean, you want to get back together?" Jade said surprised.  
"I missed you Jade. That ditz that Conner set me up with...it wasn't  
anything. She was so different from you."  
"Different bad or different good?" Jade inquired.  
"Different awful!" Evan exclaimed. "She was boring and shallow. Nothing  
like you."  
Jade moved closer to Evan and took his hand. "I missed you too. But we  
graduate in a few weeks and I got accepted into the LA school of  
Design. LA is over four hours away from Berkeley."  
Evan wrapped his arms around Jade. "We still have three months. Let's  
make the most of it and not worry about it."  
Jade smiled up at him. "Okay, and I promise not to get mad and clingy."  
"And I promise not to take you for granted and I'll spend more time  
with you."  
"Yeah?" Jade said her eyes shining.  
"Yeah," he grinned. He leaned in and they kissed sweetly and each of  
them both knew that they loved each other.  
  
"I can't believe we're done," Jessica said smiling.  
"Neither can I," Conner groaned. "It seemed like we were in high school  
forever!"  
"And now we're all heading off in different directions," Tia pointed out  
sadly.  
"But we have all summer together," Jade said as Evan wrapped his arms  
around her. She smiled as she looked over at Jessica and Jeremy, Liz and  
Jeff, Conner and Alanna, Tia and Trent, Ken and Maria, and Andy and  
Dave who had made up.  
Jade knew she would never find better friends.  
Or a better boyfriend.  
But she was ready with the challenges that life threw that her.  
  
I am so glad that Evan is a part of my life this summer.  
Even though we decided that we will be able to date other people in  
college, we will always be friends. Which is fine with me because Evan is  
the best friend I could ever have.


End file.
